poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Mega-Mega Meowth Madness in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with our heroes are walking in Lumiose City) Ash Ketchum: Kay, Cyllage City your up next! Here we come! Tai Kamiya: You're the man! Serena: I have an idea! Huey: What is it? Serena: Since we're already here in Lumiose City, why don't we go visit Professor Sycamore, before we leave. Clemont: That's a great idea, Serena. Serena: Also. (She opens a box of Macarons) Ta-da! I bake macarons last night! Bonnie: Yummy and pretty too! T.K. Takaishi: They look yummy! Serena: Let's share them with the professor. Bonnie: Yay! Oh, boy, I can hardly wait! (Now we cut to Team Rocket and Team Robot's enemies watching a video of Ash and Pikachu falling down of the Prism Tower until Mega Blaziken came and save them) Jessie: What's that? James: Amazing, fascinating! It would seem this Blaziken's Mega Evolution! Jessie: Mega Evolution? It looks mega super strong? James: To refresh our collective memory, our plan is make Meowth mega evolve and then capture Pikachu. Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Meowth: Yeah, but is that even possible? Major Nixel: So, that Mega Blaziken is pretty smart? Verminious Snaptrap: A Meowth does not mega evolve. We all know that some of the Pokemon we knew them can mega evolve. (Then the screen turns on to see Bird Brain) The Chameleon: It's Bird Brain. Francisco: Report. Bird Brain: You were talking about Mega Evolutions correct? Major Nixel: Yes. Bird Brain: I also heard that Mega Evolutions could be a very strong bond between a Trainer and their Pokemon and they mega evolve during battle. You're plan to capture Garchomp and mega evolve it failed, and plus that's not gonna work to make Garchomp Mega Evolve. Verminious Snaptrap: Like how are we suppose to do that? Those pesky heroes along that leader Emerl and those pesky DigiDestined kids and their Digital Monsters ruined our plan. Ollie: You have something to say to us, something that is very important? Bird Brain: I heard Professor Sycamore, is the leading expert of Mega Evolution. So I need you to steal his data and program set data into a data base. Major Nixel: We are on it. Verminious Snaptrap: We wouldn't let you down, Bird Brain. Bird Brain: Do not failed me. Team Rocket & the Villains: Yes. (The screen turns off) Shredder: So we need to steal his data and program it so we can solve Mega Evolution. Meowth: Good point, Shredder. Now I understand why we brought that monsterous with us. James: Mega evolution makes the Mega Meowth. Mega Meowth mix to Mega Team Rocket. Mega Team Rocket makes the mega world of it's own! Jessie: Run and buy me again? James: No need, is mega mania! (The robot's eyes inside the giant cloth glows) Major Nixel: Excellent. (Team Robot in Pokemon XY opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Mega-Mega Meowth Madness! Narrator: While traveling to the Kalos Region. As Ash works to enter the Kalos League, our heroes decided to visit Professor Sycamore. Professor Sycamore: So you're all traveling together now, eh? Sounds like a great plan. Ash Ketchum: Thanks. Pikachu: Pika. Serena: Professor, here. I bake delicious Macarons for everyone. Professor Sycamore: Such a sweet treat! Sophie: How nice! I suggest we have a little tea break with those Macarons. Professor Sycamore: I still have a little work to do, so I'll have mine a bit later. Kari Kamiya: Can we see what you're working on, please? Professor Sycamore: Of course, make yourself at home. Piglet: Thank you. (From the other side of the wall, we see a unknown robot name Philmac) Philmac: WHAT?! Emerl and the other idiots are here?! Darn it, why are they in Kalos?! (Deep breath) Maybe I should tell them why if I have a chance to. And when I do, I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind. (Now we cut to the heroes sitting on the couch as Sophie brings tea for everyone) Sophie: Everyone tea is ready. Serena: Alright, everybody, let's dig in! Tai Kamiya: Good I'm starving! Agumon: Me too! Let's eat! Guilmon: Same goes for me! Winnie the Pooh: Time to eat Honey. (Then the Macarons disappeared) Ash Ketchum: Hey, where the Macarons? Flain: '''Whoa dudes, where are they? '''Rarity: '''I wonder where did it go? '''Mark EVO: Yeah. N.A.N.O.: Me too. Clemont: Where did they go? Teslo & Volectro: Hey! Where all the Macarons go? Zaptor: I don't know? Serena: They were here a moment ago. Takato Matsuki: Didn't you put them here? Serena: I did, Takato. Rika Nonaka: Then where those delicious Macarons?! (They look behind the plant we see a Chespin who stole a box of Macarons and starts to eat them all) Sophie: Ah-ha! I knew it was you Chespin! Sneaking around again? Ash Ketchum: So that's Chespin, huh? Takato Matsuki: Hey, it's a Chespin. Hi. Mordecai: So it was Chespin stole the Macarons, is that it? Sophie: It's one of three Pokemon, new trainers can choose from. Clemont: The three Pokemon are Froakie who is a water type. Fennekin a fire type. And the third one is Chespin who's a grass type. Ash Ketchum: Awesome, Chespin is a grass type! (He brings out his Pokedex and analyzes Chespin) Ash's Pokedex: Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. Chespin can flex the soft spikes on its head, making them so stiff and sharp, they can even pierce through stone. Rigby: '''So it was you! '''Joe Kido: You stole the Macarons! We're going to starve to death! Gomamon: Yeah! What is wrong with you?! Davis Motomiya: How are we suppose to eat, without them! Rabbit: You could've say excuse me or please, you know! Bonnie: It's so cute. Clemont: If you want it, Macarons. You should've just said so. Why don't you share? Takato Matsuki: Don't be afraid, we wanted those Macarons back. (Chespin's spikes pinches Clemont's hand and then Takato's hand and grabs all of the Macarons with his mouth full and runs away) Rika Nonaka: Hey! Sora Takenouchi: '''Not nice! '''Teslo: Don't eat those Macarons! Every Mixel! Volectro: LISTEN UP! It seems that Chespin here has eaten all the Macarons! Flurr: (Giggles) That's funny. Shuff: Harsh! N.A.N.O: Yeah! Mark EVO: Um guys, I think we're being watched. Ash Ketchum: What? Who? Philmac: (Hiding behind the wall) Darn it! Mark EVO: Hey, don't be shy. N.A.N.O: Wait a minute, is that...? (Philmac began showing himself) Philmac: (sighs) Umm.... Hey guys. (feeling upset) N.A.N.O.: PHILMAC?! Ash & Tai: Philmac? Emerl: Philmac? Hey there. Philmac: Hi... Serena: Who's that? N.A.N.O.: That's Philmac the Unknown, he's one of the most strongest alien robot fighters in the universe. He doesn't get along with most people and gets very angry sometimes even around Emerl and friends. Emerl wants to help Philmac to get along but... he really dosen't want any friend to be honest. Mark EVO: What are you idiots doing here?! Philmac: I was gonna ask you the same thing. And what was that just now? Takuya Kanbara: That Chespin steal our box of Macarons and then runs of with them all! Philmac: Not nice. Why would that Chespin steal all of your food? Sophie: I'm so sorry. Clemont: Don't worry. Sophie: That Chespin is a bit of a prankster. Renamon: So that's why. Biyomon: Being a prankster is not nice. Hawkmon: I do not like it. Mordecai: Chespin is a prankster, just like Muscle Man. Cody Hida: I see. Armadillomon: Not nice being a prankster. Rika Nonaka: Next time, someone has to be look on of our foods, so that way nobody could steal them. Serena: I've got an idea. Let's see what the Professor is doing Bonnie. Bonnie: Yeah, let's go. Kraw: Would that be alright, if we come with you? Gobba: I wanna see him too! Serena: Sure. Mimi Tachikawa: I'll go too. Palmon: Yeah. Sora Takenouchi: Don't forget about me. Biyomon: Same here. Yolei Inoue: Don't start visiting Professor Sycamore without me, guys. Hawkmon: I want to see how he's doing too. Rika Nonaka: Okay, I'm coming too. Renamon: Same goes for me. Zoe Orimoto: I'll go too. Twilight Sparkle: If they'll go see Professor Sycamore. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and I will go too. Philmac: Okay then. (Looks at Team Robot with a little rage) Emerl, tell me what's going on here and why are you all here. I want to know everything because I'm a little upset right now! Emerl: We're just here for adventure. Just take a chill pill, Philmac. Ash comes to the Kalos region because he wants to collect all gym badges and enter the league and become a Pokemon Master. Philmac: (Bonks Emerl in a head) I know that, you JERK! I meant him in Unova! Emerl: Ow! That's not nice! Ash Ketchum: Of course I do met you back in Unova, there's not reason to be upset. Aren't you happy to see me and Pikachu? Pikachu: Pikachu. Philmac: Well... I don't. (Now we cut to the villains are spying on Professor Sycamore inside the garden) James: Target comfirmed. Major Nixel: Excellent. Professor Sycamore: How's everyone feeling today? Jessie: Alright, are you ready to go through with this, Meowth? Meowth: I'm ready to rock. James: Then lets. (Team Rocket turns the truck and crashes inside the garden thus scaring all the Pokemon away, while this makes Professor Sycamore shock while the heroes hear the crash noise) Davis Motomiya: What the heck was that? Mark EVO: What the?! Philmac: What the heck?! (Just then Serena, Bonnie, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, The female DigiDestined and their Digimon members, The Flexers and the Fang Gang arrives and sees this. While Philmac takes a quick peek seeing the villains) Jessie: Well, if it isn't the good Professor. Professor Sycamore: What are you doing here? Meowth: See, Team Rocket needs to burrow for a little bit. If you don't mind. Professor Sycamore: You! You're the talking Meowth! Jessie: And you're toast! (She throws the device turning into a net and tied up Professor Sycamore) Professor Sycamore: What is this all about? You keep you're evil hands off the Pokemon! Jessie: You're the one we want. And you're the one we've got. In you go! (They throw him in the truck) Jessie: The catch of the day. Shredder: Excellent. Major Nixel: (Laughing evilly) We have captured Professor Sycamore! Ollie: Bird Brain is going to be so proud, when we complete our mission! Bonnie: Huh? Isn't that... Serena: Team Rocket! Gobba: It's Major Nixel! And there's D.O.O.M. and Shredder! Rika Nonaka: Ugh! Not those freak shows again! Serena: Let's go after them! (They run to the truck as Chespin while hiding in the rock sees the event. As the villains gets back inside the truck as the girls slowly open the door) Serena: Professor? Twilight Sparkle: Professor Sycamore, it's us. Professor Sycamore: You've got to get out of here! Go back! Rainbow Dash: Not until we save you. (Then the door closes) Zoe Orimoto: The door! Bonnie: Hey! Open the door! Open the door! Rika Nonaka: Let us out! Mimi Tachikawa: Open up! Yolei Inoue: It's locked! (Then the truck moves away as Chespin was trying to follow it, but it trips) Sora Takenouchi: We're trapped! Biyomon: We have to do something! Bonnie: Guys, what do we do now? Renamon: I'll get us out of this. Diamond Storm! (She fires the attack but the door didn't broke down) It didn't work. (Dedenne smiles. Now we cut to Chespin looks in despair seeing the villains got away with the girls and Professor Sycamore) Ash Ketchum: Chespin! Where is everyone? Agumon: Are you okay? Takato Matsuki: What happened? Kari Kamiya: Is everything and everyone alright? Emerl: Where is Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy? Where are the Flexers, Fang Gang and the DigiDestined and their Digimon girls? Sophie: Professor Sycamore is missing! Ash Ketchum: Serena and Bonnie too! Matt Ishida: Sora and Biyomon are not here! Gabumon: Yolei and Hawkmon too! Kari Kamiya: Mimi and Palmon are gone! Yoshi: What else is worse? Henry Wong: Rika and Renamon are gone too! J.P. Shibayama: Zoe too! Double-D: What?! Takuya Kanbara: Where are they? (Chespin points at the truck) Izzy Izumi: So that truck must've taken them away. Ash Ketchum: Thanks, Chespin, we'll take it from here. Clemont: Oh, no, poor Bonnie. Ash Ketchum: I know what to do. Fletchling I choose you! (He throws his Pokeball summoning his Fletchling) Sophie: I'll let Officer Jenny know what's going on. Donkey Kong: Thank you. Ash Ketchum: Fletchling, follow that truck. Tentomon: I'll go with Fletchling too. Flurr: I'm coming too. (They fly off to follow the truck as the smell of the Macaron makes Chespin smell it and follows it) Ed: Did you smell something? Emerl: What is it, Chespin? (Chespin picks up a piece of the Macaron as it walks it picks up another one) Clemont: There pieces of Macarons. Ash Ketchum: Why are they're out here? Double-D: Serena, wanted us to find them, so she must've left the trail. Ash Ketchum: You're right! And if we follow the Macaron trail, we'll know where they're taking them. Emerl: Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 members, let's follow Chespin. Tai Kamiya: Come on, let's go! Louie: Right behind ya! Emerl: Are you coming? Mark EVO: Yeah! Philmac: Wait! (Our heroes already left) Philmac: (burst of anger) FOR THE LOVE OF...!!! (calms down) I'll have a talk with the later. (Chespin continues to follow the trail of Macarons and eats them one by one as the heroes follow it) Clemont: You're doing great, Chespin. Philmac: Hey! Wait up! (Now we cut to the villains) James: Phase 1 complete. Jessie: No muss no fuss. James: Right. (They open the door to see Professor Sycamore still tied up, but the Flexers, Fang Gang, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, along with the female members of the DigiDestined and their Digimon are also here) Sora Takenouchi: Uh-oh! Fluttershy: It's them! Shredder: What? Jessie: How did they get in? James: This isn't you're truck! Bonnie: Prepare for trouble. I said you bad people have finally met your match! Serena: And make it a double crook catch! To protect the world from! Jessie: Twerp, thieves! James: Copyright infringement! Get away from him! Sora Takenouchi: You let us go right now! Mimi Tachikawa: And let go of Professor Sycamore now! Yolei Inoue: Leave us alone right now! Or we're gonna kick your butts! Rika Nonaka: Yeah, what she said! Rainbow Dash: Come on, and fight us if you dare! Jessie: What a pain! You must be a twerpette out! James: Or well wish you had...! Major Nixel: Tie them up! (They attack and tied up the Flexers, Fang Gang and the girls) Gobba: Let us go! Kraw: Let us go! Rika Nonaka: I really hate you jerks! Rainbow Dash: I can't fly! Fluttershy: I can't fly either! Twilight Sparkle: Same here! Bonnie: You're in trouble! Dedenne use Thundershock now! (Then turns out Dedenne was inside Bonnie's bag and was sleeping) All the Girl's, the Flexers and the Fang Gang: Dedenne! Zoe Orimoto: What do you want to catch Professor Sycamore for? Meowth: Look pal, all we want is you're mega evolution secret. Spill the beans and we'll let the bunch of you out of here. But if you want to be a dope and say no. (Laughing in craziness and so as the villains as his claws scratches the glass) So start clanking! (Meowth's claws scratches on the glass makes an awful noise painfully hurting everyone's ears) Jawg: Ow! Gobba and Chomly: It hurts! Kraw: It hurts! Tentro: Make it stop! Balk: I don't like that noise! Sora Takenouchi: Ow, my ears! They're hurting! Biyomon: This is way worse! Mimi Tachikawa: Make them stop! Palmon: It hurts so much! Yolei Inoue: So loud! Hawkmon: Cut that out! Rika Nonaka: It's driving me Crazy! Renamon: You better stop this! Zoe Orimoto: Or else! Twilight Sparkle: Cut it out! Rainbow Dash: (Screams) Fluttershy: That's enough! (Dedenne screams in pain hearing Meowth's claw scratching the glass and hides underneath Bonnie's bag) Professor Sycamore: Stop! Alright, you win! Jessie: Meowth! Francisco: You can stop now! Shredder: Now where is the Mega Evolution data? Professor Sycamore: The mega evolution data is in my coat pocket. Meowth: In here? (He picks up the mega evolution data out of his coat pocket) Look what I've found, a memory card! (Now we cut to the heroes run past by Meyer and Ampharos on his motorcycle) Meyer: Clemont? Something wrong? Clemont: Something's terrible is happened! Rigby: (He runs and then gets a cramp) Ow! Cramp! Cramp! Mordecai: Power through it dude! Tai Kamiya: Don't stop! Keep going! (Chespin now smiles the Macarons) Matt Ishida: Did you find the trial? Henry Wong: Look! (Fletchling, Tentomon and Flurr appears) Ash Ketchum: It's Fletchling, Tentomon and Flurr! Flurr: We found them! Tentomon: Come on follow us! (They see the villains' truck and the abandoned building as the heroes crawls to investigate) Ash Ketchum: (Whispers) There they are. Takato Matsuki: (Whispers) Look. Clemont: (Whispers) So Team Rocket was behind this after all. Guilmon: (Whispers) Major Nixel as well. Kari Kamiya: It's D.O.O.M. Raphael: And Shredder. Emerl: I knew it. Applejack: (Whispers) Not those villains! Pinkie Pie: They are such annoying! Agumon: (Whispers) Be quiet, Pinkie! Tai Kamiya: (Whispers) Don't shout so loud, do you want us to get captured?! Gemerl: Those jerks never knew when to quit. Yoshi: They capture our friends and they want to use them for like, no reason? Leonardo: We need to stop them, let's go for it. Turtle Power! (Inside the building) Bonnie: What are you doing? Biyomon: What's the big idea trying to find out everything about Mega Evolution for? Verminious Snaptrap: That's what evil always do, pretty bird! Major Nixel: We need the Mega Evolution data so we can crush you Mixels, then Team Robot and the DigiDestined and their Digimon. Then we will rule the world! Yolei Inoue: You are so annoying! Mimi Tachikawa: Let me go, or I'm gonna hurt you all! James: Stifle your obnoxious twerps whining until our mission is complete. Rika Nonaka: Oh, shut up, you blue-haired jerk! Davis Motomiya: If we get in there, we'll caught. Veemon: I agree with him. Emerl: He's right. I have an idea, listen up. (Whispers to everyone about his plan) (Then Chespin sees a box of Macarons and sneaks in quietly to get them) Twilight Sparkle: What are they're doing? Professor Sycamore: There probably trying use my mega evolution data for no good. Serena: Huh? Then why did you give them their memory card? Rainbow Dash: Yeah? Why did you give it to those selfish jerks? Professor Sycamore: Well, I would've prefer not too. But, keeping you safe is much more important to me. (Now we cut to Chespin trips on the giant wire and it gets up and continues to sneak in) James: (Puts Professor Sycamore's mega evolution data on the computer) And in. Jessie: So, after all that, you think this will work? Major Nixel: Of course, it will work. We simply input the mega evolution data into our secret weapon program and we'll be ready. Now download it. James: (Presses the button) Downloading. (The computer starts to download) Meowth: Hey, this gig is pumping me up, big time. Ollie: Be patience, Meowth. (Cut to the heroes outside) Ash Ketchum: (Whispers) We've got to get them all out of there! Clemont: (Whispers) Now hold on, we can't rush them, or we'll get caught too! Izzy Izumi: (Whispers) He's right. Yoshi: We need to come up with something. Donkey Kong: I agree with him. T.K. Takaishi: (Whispers) Right. Takato Matsuki: I wonder where Chespin go? Guilmon: I think it's not here. All Mixels: It's gone! Tai Kamiya: What?! Ken Ichijouji: Where did it go? (Chespin climbs up the desk trying to get a box of Macarons, but Jessie saw it and this causes Chespin to be surprised and crashes into the empty soda cans) Serena, Bonnie, Professor Sycamore and all the Girl's: It's Chespin! Ash Ketchum: That did it. Team Robot, Mixels & the DigiDestined and their Digimon: (Angry) Chespin! Clemont: Now that I think of it, rushing them is a good idea. We're gonna get you out of here! Tai Kamiya: Here we come! Philmac: Wait a minute, don't-- AH FORGET IT!! GAAAAHHHH!!!!! (The screen stops with the heroes charging towards the villains) (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Chespin! (Back to the episode) Major Nixel: Intruders! Shredder: Turtles! Michelangelo: Hold it right there, evil dudes! Jessie: Well, well. Why go chasing after Pikachu, and Pikachu's chasing us? Philmac: Release our friend-- Scratch that, Release they're friends, or I'll slice your heads off one by one! N.A.N.O.: Man, you're mean... Ash Ketchum: Let our friends go, Team Rocket! Tai Kamiya: You better or else! Agumon: I'll digi-volve! Philmac: Just who are you guys anyway? Jessie: Prepare for trouble, you're half right! James: That is our name. But you're friends are stuck tight! Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! James: To unite all peoples within our nation! Jessie: To denounce the evil of truth and love! James: To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie: Jessie! James: James! Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! James: Surrender now or prepare for one mega evolved fight! Meowth: Meowth. That's right! James: That's how it's done. Ash Ketchum: Serena, you okay? Serena: I'm fine. Clemont: Bonnie. Did Team Rocket and their friends hurt you? Bonnie: I'm fine, don't worry. Emerl: Hold on, Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy. I'll get you guys out of here. Tai Kamiya: Hang on, guys. We'll get you out in no time. Ken Ichijouji: Hold still, Yolei. Yolei Inoue: Thanks, Ken. Takato Matsuki: We'll get you out, Rika. Rika Nonaka: Thanks. Leonardo: I'll set you free. Mimi Tachikawa: Thanks so much, Leo! Palmon: Help me out please. Donatello: I gotcha. Flain: Hold still, dudes. I'll burn the rope extra crispy! Professor Sycamore: Could you untied me too? Kari Kamiya: Okay. Philmac: I got the sword, I don't like it but, I'll get you out. Jessie: (Growls in anger) Meowth: We give you our totally awesome motto! And you twerps give us the brush off! (Cries) Ash Ketchum: Okay, let's all get out of here! Emerl & Tai: Right! Jessie: That's not going to happened! (The download in the computer is now fully downloaded) Meowth: The mega software is ready to roll, folks! James: Excellent! Now we can catch Pikachu and the Mixels, the modern Mega Evolution way! Ready, Meowth! Meowth: Thought you never ask! (Meowth crawls underneath the cloth and goes all the way on top as the eye glows) Ash Ketchum: What's that? James: Oh, you'll see soon enough. With our Mega Evolution data input into our secret weapon program! It's now the mega evolution times 2! Jessie: Or our magnificent Mega-Mega Meowth machine! James: (Press the button) Activating program! Gomamon: What kind of machine is it? (The giant cloth removes reveal to be a giant robotic meowth) Meowth: Rock and roll! (The robot moves) Professor Sycamore: Oh, my! Marvelous! It looks powerful! Clemont: Wow! I know they're are enemy, but that's a super cool invention! Gatomon: Are you serious with being interested in that? Serena: Stop! This isn't exactly the time for the two of you to be impressed! Cody Hida: That wasn't cool! Clemont: Right. Serena: Let's get out of here! Ash Ketchum: Come on, guys! Emerl: Run! Takuya Kanbara: Go, go, go! Leonardo: Run team! Pooh Bear: Gang way! (They run as fast as they can while the Mega-Meag Meowth robot follows them as Chespin while holding the box of Macarons runs and then trips on a rock and the box fell out of Chespin's arms and all the Macarons spread all over the floor) Clemont: Chespin, no! Izzy Izumi: Clemont, wait! (Chespin tries to collect the fallen Macarons and put them back in the box as the robot continues to move preparing to crush it. Clemont steps in grabs Chespin and save it's life and then hides behind the bar) Clemont: Chespin are you okay? (He puts down Chespin and feels the pain on his right arm) I guess you must really liked Macarons a lot. Yeah, I'm okay, thanks. (Chespin gives Clemont an orange Macaron) Thank you. (He eats the Macaron) I feel much better! We've got to figure out a way to stop that machine, my good friends are precious to me. Just like those Macarons are precious to you. I've got to help them. Meowth: Operation Pikachu catch, making it real! (Meowth moves the robot Meowth's left arm) Tai Kamiya: Time to take down that robot! Ash Ketchum: Alright, Pikachu use Thunderbolt! Agumon: Pepper Breath! Gabumon: Blue Blaster! Biyomon: Spiral Twister! Tentomon: Super Shocker! Patamon: Boom Bubble! Gatomon: Lightning Paw! Guilmon: Pyro Sphere! Terriermon: Terrier Tornado! Renamon: Diamond Storm! (They fire they're attacks together, but they aim at the Robot Meowth's charm on it's forehead instead, which bounces all the attacks back to the heroes and hurts the Digimon and Pikachu too) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Tai Kamiya: They bounced back! Matt Ishida: Gabumon! Sora Takenouchi: Biyomon! Biyomon: (Injured) Sora. Izzy Izumi: Tentomon! T.K. Takaishi: Patamon, no! Kari Kamiya: Gatomon! Takato Matsuki: Guilmon! Do something! Guilmon: I'm trying. Henry Wong: Terriermon! Rika Nonaka: Get up, Renamon! Renamon: I'm trying. James: This machine can reflect you're thunderbolt and you're Digimon's attacks! Which gives us the upper hand! Rigby: Your crazy! Takuya Kanbara: Yeah, really super crazy! Teslo: Your all crazy trying to learn everything about Mega Evolution and you always after Ash's Pikachu! Verminious Snaptrap: (Laughing) Yes! Now let's see how you deal with our weapon! (Cut back to Clemot and Chespin) Clemont: No way! There's gonna be something we can do. (Chespin remembers back then and seeing a wire and helps Clemont follow the wires) Clemont: What's that? (Back at the battle Pikachu along with the DigiDestined's Digimon are exhausted) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Tai Kamiya: Get up, Agumon! Davis Motomiya: Come on, Veemon! Takato Matsuki: Guilmon, go! Takuya Kanbara: We have to defeat those jerks! Jessie: Now let's make now catching Pikachu a thing of the past! Major Nixel: Let's not forget for capturing the Mixels! James: Talk about a mega-mega blast! Meowth: This one is for the boss! We'll hand him the most powerful Pikachu he's ever seen! (Meowth moves the robot and starts charging towards the heroes. As we cut to Clemont and Chespin found the plug) Clemont: This thing is plugged in! I see! (They struggle trying to pull the plug our harder as we cut to Ash grabs Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! (He moves away as the giant robot Meowth's arm hits the ground, as Ash continues running he trips) Bonnie: Oh, no! Serena: Ash! Professor Sycamore: Get out of there, Ash! Tai Kamiya: Ash, watch out! (The giant robot Meowth was about to hit Ash and Pikachu, but it suddenly stopped) Meowth: Now what's wrong? Where's the juice? Jessie: Some sort of blackout? James: Sure seems that way? (They look seeing Clemont and Chespin have already took the wire off which stops the robot as Meowth opens the robot Meowth's mouth) Meowth: What do I do to fix this thing? Major Nixel: Don't just stand there, Do something! James: Turn on the auxiliary power! Meowth: 10-4! Extra juice, you're up! Connected power to main engine on! (The robot turns on and takes off the plug connected to the robot and moves by itself) Clemont: I'll say one thing, there prepared! Chespin use Pin Missile! (Chespin fires Pin Missile but it has no effect on the robot) Clemont: No use, it's not working! Right use Tackle! (Chespin runs and tackles the robot but no effect as well) Clemont: It's too strong! You can't beat it! Meowth: (laughs) Thanks! That kinda tickled a little! (Chespin try to tackle again and again but no effect) Ash Ketchum: Go for it, Chespin! Clemont: Look at it go! Flain: We need to defeat them! Matt Ishida: But how are you guys going to do that? Tai Kamiya: Yeah, you Mixels are too small to fight. Flain: Easy, dudes and dudettes. We'll use this. (He shows everyone the cubit) T.K. Takaishi: What is that? Krader: It's called cubit! Henry Wong: Cubit? Teslo: That's right. Renamon: I have never seen it before. Rika Nonaka: So what does it do? Flain: Watch and learn, guys! (The Infernites mix each other into Infernites Max. The Electroids mix each other into Electroids Max. And the Cragsters mix each other into the Cragsters Max) Sora Takenouchi: Whoa, is that? Biyomon: The Mixels?! Yolei Inoue: I can't believe my eyes! Hawkmon: The Mixels fused? Takato Matsuki: No way! Tai Kamiya: Whoa! Takuya Kanbara: I have never seen them fused together into one before! Ash Ketchum: Man this is so cool. Serena: It's incredible. Bonnie: (exciting) Wow! Professor Sycamore: Marvalous! (The other DigiDestined and their Digimon are suprised seeing this) Emerl: This is so cool! Infernite Max: Pretty cool, huh? Cragsters Max: Yeah! Electroids Max: We'll beat those villains! Takuya Kanbara: Let's go for it! Frontier DigiDestined: Execute! Spirit Evolution! (Takuya spirit evolve to Agunimon. Koji spirit evolve to Lobomon. Koichi spirit evolve to Loweemon. J.P. spirit evolve to Beetlemon. Zoe spirit evolve to Kazemon. And Tommy spirit evolve to Kumamon) Tai Kamiya: Check this one out guys. Now you see what our Digimon are gonna do! Takato, Henry & Rika: Digi-modify! Digivolution activate! (Agumon digivolve to Greymon. Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon. Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon. Palmon digivolve to Togemon. Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon. Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon. Patamon digivolve to Angemon. Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon. Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon. Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon. Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon. Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon. Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon. Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon and Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon) Serena: Wow look at that. Bonnie: I never see that before. Professor Sycamore: Their partner Digimon evolves into powerful Digimon excellent. Cragsters Max: Amazing! Electroids Max: Awesome! Internite Max: Look! They transformed! Wizwuz: Amazing! Jawg: Awesome! Flurr: How did they do that? Ken Ichijouji: Simple, they digivolve. Magnifo: Digivolve? Ash Ketchum: Yeah they digivolve into champion,ultimate,and mega. Digivolve means digital evolution for short. Wizwuz: How did you make your Digimon digivolve? Tai Kamiya: It's because we use our digivice, tags and crests. That's what makes our Digimon digivolve. Infernites Max: I see. This is awesome! Ash Ketchum: Good idea, all of you together! Pikachu, Quick Attack! (Pikachu activates Quick Attack and Chespin uses Tackle, but the robot is too strong and has no effect to get hit still) Major Nixel: Nixels attack! (The Nixels charges as the Champion level Digimon fights them) Meowth: Keep it up, twerp Pokemon and Mixels! But you're no match for Mega-Mega Meowth! (As Mega-Mega Meowth robot prepares to attack Pikachu, Chespin and the Mixels Max. Suddenly Mega Blaziken came out of nowhere hitting the head of the robot) Meowth: What was that?! (Mega Blaziken jumps back to the tree as the heroes looked up seeing this) Ash Ketchum: Check it out! I remember them! Serena: Incredible! Agunimon: It's Mega Blaziken! Meowth: Uh-oh! Mega Blaziken! Major Nixel: Not good! Not good! (The villains are now scared) Blaziken Mask: Use Flamethrower, now! (Mega Blaziken jumps in the air and fires flamethrower) Meowth: It's getting warm in here! (The flamethrower attack hits the robot and explodes as the smoke clears the robot got totally fired and the left arm broke apart) Francisco: Oh, no! The Chameleon: Our robot! Verminious Snaptrap: No! Major Nixel: It's fried! Shredder: No! Jessie: It's charbroiled! James: Both sides are Mega Evolved, but the machine got barbecued in one shot! Verminious Snaptrap: Bird Brain is not going to be pleased! Ash Ketchum: Now, Pikachu, Electro Ball! Clemont: I'm sure you're Pin Missile well work now Chespin! (Chespin's Pin Missile and Pikachu's Electro Ball fires on the machine) Meowth: Sounds like it's making tea! James: Mega-Mega Meowth power core took a direct hit! Is this the whistling sound of impending doom? Major Nixel: And all of those Digimon's attacks are coming this way! Jessie: If so you know what's next? Davis Motomiya: Now you villains are out of this picture! Greymon: Nova Blast! Garurumon: Howling Blaster! Birdramon: Meteor Wing! Kabuterimon: Electro Shocker! Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo! Togemon: Needle Spray! Angemon: Hand of Fate! Angewomon: Celestial Arrow! ExVeemon: Vee-Laser! Aquilamon: Blast Rings! Ankylomon: Megaton Press! Stingmon: Spiking Strike! Growlmon: Pyro Blaster! Gargomon: Gargo Laser! Kyubimon: Fox Tail Inferno! Agunimon: Pyro Tornado! Lobomon: Howling Laser! Kazemon: Hurricane Wind! Kumamon: Blizzard Blaster! Beetlemon: Thunder Fist! Loweemon: Shadow Meteor! (They all fire they're attacks together and hits the machine as it explodes sending the villains flying in the air) Team Rocket, Major Nixel, Shredder & D.O.O.M.: We're blasting off again! (Ding) Philmac: Phew... Clemont: And don't come back! Ash Ketchum: We did it, guys! Clemont: Yeah! Tai Kamiya: Way to go! Rigby: Alright! Those Team losers are blasted into the air by two Pokemon's attack and all Digimon's attack! In their face! Up high! (Ash and the DigiDestined Leaders high five their hands as Blaziken Mask and his Mega Blaziken jumps in the air) Ash Ketchum: Mega Blaziken is awesome! Davis Motomiya: So as our Champion level Digimon. Yolei Inoue: You guys rock! Philmac: Hmph, I'm glad you guys are okay. Takato Matsuki: Thanks, Philmac. Emerl: Thanks for helping us out. Philmac: '''Uhhh... Anytime, I guess. (All the Champion level Digimon digivolve back into Rookie levels) '''Philmac: You Digimon are pretty amazing you were able to digivolve and take down our-- I mean, your enemies. Agumon: Thank you, Philmac. Clemont: Chespin and Pikachu are pretty awesome too. (He walks to Chespin) You know what? I think you deserve a little reward. Yummy, Macarons. (Chespin was going to eat them, but it decided to give Macarons to the heroes) Bonnie: Yay! Ash Ketchum: For me! Serena: Thank you! Tai Kamiya: Thanks. Agumon: Thank you. Davis Motomiya: Thanks. Veemon: Thank you. Takato Matsuki: Thank you very much, Chespin. Guilmon: Yummy! Takuya Kanbara: Thanks, man. Vulk: Thank you! Professor Sycamore: Thanks Chespin. Teslo: It's true what they say! Right, Krader? Krader: Yeah, yeah! Macarons does taste good! Clemont: Be careful or there won't be any left for you. (Now we cut to Blaziken Mask and his Mega Blaziken. We see Blaziken Mask unmasked face was actually Meyer) Meyer: It's good that Clemont and Bonnie are traveling with Ash, Emerl, Tai and company. Strength isn't the only thing trainers need for greatness. Great trainers also need to forge an important and lasting bond. (Now we cut to Professor Sycamore at sunset) Professor Sycamore: Thank you so much for your help today. Because of all of you, I'm free again. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, but still your research lab is messed up again. Professor Sycamore: Not to worry, I'll have it all fixed by the time you come to visit again. Ash Ketchum: We will no doubt. Terriermon: Momentai, Ash. Serena: Guess we better get going. Winnie the Pooh: Yeah. Clemont: Great to see you again. Bonnie: Big brother, excuse me. Clemont: Bonnie is something wrong? Bonnie: Look over there it's been watching us. (They see Chespin) Patamon: Chespin. Clemont: You were a big help Chespin, I'm sure that will see you soon. (Chespin speaks) Clemont: Huh? Gabumon: What's the matter with Chespin? Professor Sycamore: You know, Clemont. It looks to me like Chespin wants to go with you. It's an amazing thing to watch the likes of you and Ash when you're together. Clemont: Huh? Bonnie: Clemont. I wanna travel with Chespin too! Please, please, please! Emerl: What do you think? Rabbit: Uh...? Clemont: Is that okay, would you let me bring Chespin along with us? Professor Sycamore: Of course. After all that's what Chespin wants. (He brings out a Pokeball) I happen to have Chespin's Pokeball right here with me, it's yours. (He gives the Pokeball to Clemont) Clemont: So Professor Sycamore says it's okay for you to come along with us? That's great, now it's pleasure to meet you all over again! (Chespin comes back to it's Pokeball) Yes! Today is a great day thanks to science! I caught a Chespin! Bonnie: Chespin is a keeper too! Emerl: You ready to go, Philmac? Philmac: (sighs) Fine, but we're still gonna have that talk! Ash Ketchum: Now off to Cyllage City! Take care Professor Sycamore, bye! Tai Kamiya: See ya! Takato Matsuki: Bye! Serena: Bye-bye! Bonnie: Time for adventure! Clemont: Bye! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtle Power! Narrator: Our heroes have a new friend in Chespin! Now they're off to Cyllage City, where Ash takes his next step towards entering the Kalos League as the journey continues! (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts